


This wasn't supposed to be a work thing.

by CaptainZipper



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Good, JUST, M/M, ZellerPrice, hope you enjoy the ficlet, i can't really, trigger warning for cut and descriptive bandaging process, zipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZipper/pseuds/CaptainZipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeller takes a wound, and Price fixes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wasn't supposed to be a work thing.

Today just had not been his day. Spilled coffee, burnt tongue, consistent on dropping things at least twice, Brian’s day was riddled with chaos. Probably because Jimmy had been sent off to the academy to help explain latent prints.

Frequent in checking the time, and the elevator when it would open Brian found himself sighing. Katz wasn't here either, she’d gotten leave for a few days, and He was really hoping for someone,anyone, to walk through the door.

Why bother with brilliance if no one is around to admire him like Jim does? 

With a sigh passing over his lips he unlocks the table and rolls it over to rest just beneath the drawer. He unlatches it as well and pulls the body out onto the table with more difficulty than he’d like to admit. Sliding the table back, he locked the wheels in place. And then began the appropriate set up for his organizational needs while the body warmed up a bit. 

Equipped with a scalpel and a fresh layer of latex, Brian sighed and cut the poor man open. It was a lot more work than expected normally, he had someone else to record the findings, and abnormalities. 

It was an accident when he happened to move his free hand closer, and make a too-quick-to-register movement that cut his palm open. He cursed beneath his breath, moving over to the faucet making sure he didn't get blood on the body.

"Here.." The voice came, as Jimmy appeared at his side. Brian looked over at him, intent on taking care of his wound. "When’d you get back?" Zeller asks, wincing as the water is put on the coldest setting. “Just now, to find you preforming some type of blood sacrifice to the B.A.U. gods." They both gave a chuckle, and Price moved away to fetch a pair of gloves, antibacterial creme, peroxide, alcohol and swabs. “I’m cleaning it, and bandaging it so you take a seat." Brian responds with a nod and presses the rag to the cut.

"Are they going to have to amputate doc?" Brian all but grins out. “No." Price laughs, setting everything down on the tray beside where Brian is seated. “And you should be lucky that you don’t have to get stitches." Their eyes meet as Jimmy is soaking up the peroxide and alcohol together on a small pad. 

Brian’s lips move up into a warm smile, he can see the concern built up behind Jim’s eyes, the affection as he tenderly runs the rag over the wound. “Thanks.." Brian murmurs, his head resting against Jim’s chest. He breathes corresponding to the flex of the muscle in the man against him. His non-injured hand gripping tightly to Jim’s forearm as the swab makes a burning contact in the wound. He feels Jim’s lips leaving a kiss in the midst of his curls, and he grips tighter feeling the sting of alcohol finishing off Jimmy’s cleaning of the wound around the edges. The gauze was placed down over it, Brian staring up at Jim. Who made sure he could flex his hand without the tape coming off.

Brian sat there, hand sliding down, Jimmy responded by slipping his hand into his partner’s. “You okay?" His voice is concerned, Brian notes, and his hand moves up to cup his cheek. “Worried about you worrying over me." Jimmy smiles, leaning closer to him, moving into his touch. Their lips meet, ghosting over one another’s before full contact. “I thought we said this wasn't going to be brought into work.." Price teased when they parted.

"Oh shut the hell up."

"I’ll remember that."


End file.
